cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Global Marijuana March 2007 map
Top ' 2007 GMM]] ' 2007 GMM]] ' 2007 GMM]] ' 2007 GMM]] ' 2007 GMM]] :Note: See also: Basic 2007 GMM city list'' 230 cities signed up for the Saturday, May 5, 2007 Global Marijuana March. See the main GMM page for many sources for photos, videos, media coverage, posters, flyers, banners, reports, etc.. See also Global Marijuana March links. __TOC__ Overview See: *Category:2007 Global Marijuana March graphics *globalmarijuanamarch.org/2007.php is archived here. It has links for cities, reports, images, and videos. *Many links to media reports on GMM 2007. Mirror. *2007 YouTube GMM-MMM videos. Search. 2. *2007 regional maps with some GMM cities marked: **Russia (with distances from Moscow). **South and Central America (need to add Comodoro Rivadavia, Argentina). Cities for 2007 Back to top. Cities are in alphabetical order in each section. ---- Africa Back to top. #Cape Town, South Africa #Durban, South Africa #Johannesburg, South Africa Asia Back to top. #Eilat, Israel #Jerusalem, Israel #Osaka, Japan #Sapporo, Japan #Tel Aviv, Israel #Tokyo, Japan Russia Back to top. Map of Russian GMM cities (with distances from Moscow). #Chelyabinsk, Russia #Izhevsk, Russia #Kaliningrad, Russia #Moscow, Russia #Novosibirsk, Russia #Orensburg, Russia #Samara, Russia #St. Petersburg, Russia Europe Back to top. #Alicante, Spain #Amsterdam, Netherlands #Antwerp, Belgium #Athens, Greece #Basel, Switzerland #Belgrade, Serbia #Bergen, Norway #Berlin, Germany #Bern, Switzerland #Biel, Switzerland #Bilbao, Spain #Birmingham, UK #Budapest, Hungary #Chalon-sur-Saône, France #Copenhagen, Denmark #Cork City, Ireland #Debrecen, Hungary #Dublin, Ireland #Frankfurt, Germany #Helsinki, Finland #Jyvaskyla, Finland #Kiev, Ukraine #La Laguna, Tenerife, Canary Islands, Spain #Las Palmas de Gran Canaria, Canary Islands, Spain #Leon, Spain #Lille, France #Lisbon, Portugal #Ljubljana, Slovenia #Luzern, Switzerland #Lyon, France #Madrid, Spain #Malaga, Spain #Middlesbrough, UK #Nancy, France #Nyíregyháza, Hungary #Odessa, Ukraine #Oslo, Norway #Oulu, Finland #Paris, France #Pécs, Hungary #Pietarsaari, Finland #Porto, Portugal #Potsdam, Germany #Prague, Czech Republic #Rome, Italy #Rotterdam, Netherlands #Sofia, Bulgaria #Stavanger, Norway #Stockholm, Sweden #Szeged, Hungary #Szombathely, Hungary #Telford, UK #Trondheim, Norway #Turku, Finland #Vigo, Spain #Vitoria-Gasteiz, Euskal Herria, Spain #Warsaw, Poland #Zaragoza, Spain Oceania Back to top. #Auckland, New Zealand #Christchurch, New Zealand #Darwin, Australia #Dunedin, New Zealand #Hamilton, New Zealand #Nimbin, Australia #Wellington, New Zealand South and Central America Back to top. South and Central America map of 2007 GMM cities (map needs Bermuda and Comodoro Rivadavia, Argentina). #Bermuda, Bermuda #Brasilia, Brazil #Buenos Aires, Argentina #Cali, Colombia #Caracas, Venezuela #Comodoro Rivadavia, Argentina #Concepción, Chile #Cordoba, Argentina #Curitiba, Brazil #El Bolsón, Argentina #Kingston, Jamaica #Lima, Peru #Mexico City, Mexico #Montevideo, Uruguay #Porto Alegre, Brazil #Rio de Janeiro, Brazil #Rosario, Argentina #Salvador, Bahia, Brazil #Santiago, Chile #Santos, Brazil Canada Back to top. #Abbotsford, British Columbia, Canada #Calgary, Alberta, Canada #Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada #Montreal, Quebec, Canada #Ottawa, Ontario, Canada #Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada #Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada #Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada #Toronto, Ontario, Canada #Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada #Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada United States Back to top. #Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA #Alpine, Texas, USA #Alva, Oklahoma, USA #Amherst, Massachusetts, USA #Anaheim, California, USA #Anchorage, Alaska, USA #Arcata, California, USA #Asheville, North Carolina, USA #Atlanta, Georgia, USA #Bakersfield, California, USA #Bellingham, Washington, USA #Boise, Idaho, USA #Boone, North Carolina, USA #Boston, Massachusetts, USA #Boulder, Colorado, USA #Buffalo, New York, USA #Burlington, Vermont, USA #Chapel Hill, North Carolina, USA #Chicago, Illinois, USA #Chico, California, USA #Cincinnati, Ohio, USA #Cleveland, Ohio, USA #Cocoa Beach, Florida, USA #Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA #Columbia, Missouri, USA #Columbus, Indiana, USA #Columbus, Ohio, USA #Cookeville, Tennessee, USA #Crescent City, California, USA #Dallas, Texas, USA #Denver, Colorado, USA #Des Moines, Iowa, USA #Detroit, Michigan, USA #Dover, Delaware, USA #Eugene, Oregon, USA #Everman, Texas, USA #Fairbanks, Alaska, USA #Fayetteville, Arkansas, USA #Flagstaff, Arizona, USA #Flint, Michigan, USA #Fresno, California, USA #Ft. Bragg, California, USA #Ft. Collins, Colorado, USA #Ft. Worth, Texas, USA #Garberville, California, USA #Grand Island, Nebraska, USA #Grand Rapids, Michigan, USA #Gunnison, Colorado, USA #Hachita, New Mexico, USA #Hanford, California, USA #Hilo, Hawaii, USA #Houston, Texas, USA #Indianapolis, Indiana, USA #Iowa City, Iowa, USA #Jackson, Michigan, USA #Juneau, Alaska, USA #Kansas City, Missouri, USA #Largo, Florida, USA #Las Vegas, Nevada, USA #Lawrence, Kansas, USA #Lawton, Oklahoma, USA #Lexington, Kentucky, USA #Los Angeles, California, USA #Manchester, Connecticut, USA #Manley Hot Springs, Alaska, USA #Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA #Missoula, Montana, USA #Mount Shasta, California, USA #Nashville, Tennessee, USA #New Orleans, Louisiana, USA #New Paltz, New York, USA #New York City, New York, USA #Newark, Delaware, USA #Newark, New Jersey, USA #Ogden, Utah, USA #Omaha, Nebraska, USA #Orlando, Florida, USA #Paia, Hawaii, USA #Peoria, Illinois, USA #Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA #Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA #Portland, Maine, USA #Portland, Oregon, USA #Providence, Rhode Island, USA #Raleigh, North Carolina, USA #Riverton, Wyoming, USA #Sacramento, California, USA #Salem, Oregon, USA #Salt Lake City, Utah, USA #San Diego, California, USA #San Francisco, California, USA #San Marcos, Texas, USA #Santa Rosa, California, USA #Sarasota, Florida, USA #Scranton, Pennsylvania, USA #Seattle, Washington, USA #South Bend, Indiana, USA #Spokane, Washington, USA #Springfield, Missouri, USA #St. Louis, Missouri, USA #St. Petersburg, Florida, USA #Steamboat Springs, Colorado, USA #Steven's Point, Wisconsin, USA #Syracuse, New York, USA #Tampa, Florida, USA #Traverse City, Michigan, USA #Tucson, Arizona, USA #Ukiah, California, USA #Upper Lake, California, USA #Vine Grove, Kentucky, USA #Waikiki, Hawaii, USA #Washington, DC, USA #Watertown, New York, USA #Wichita, Kansas, USA #Wilmington, Delaware, USA #Worcester, Massachusetts, USA #Yuba City/Marysville, California, USA Regional maps. 2007 GMM. Back to top. This is great stuff to paste into forums: Russia. Map of Russian cities signed up for GMM 2007. With distances from Moscow. With links, too. * http://www.batchgeocode.com/map/?i=09b06625cd1c8ea62e7b16ba0476b814 South and Central America. Map of cities signed up for GMM 2007. Missing Comodoro Rivadavia, Argentina. * http://www.batchgeocode.com/map/?i=5984e48461540881a1538e7d9eb9e425 There are Google Earth links at the bottom of the map pages. Click the Google Earth link to download the setup file. If you already have Google Earth installed, click one of the setup files to launch Google Earth to see that region's GMM 2007 cities placed on Google Earth. For more info and free downloads go here: * http://earth.google.com Categories Back to top. Category: 2007 Global Marijuana March